poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke
' Luke' is an Irish narrow gauge tank engine and one of Thomas' friends. Luke arrived on Sodor from Ireland. It had always been his dream to join the Sodor railway. When Luke arrived on Sodor, he hid out of shame believing that he caused Victor to fall into the sea. With Thomas' help, Luke learned the truth and was able to stop hiding. Bio Luke arrived on Sodor from a neighbouring land (either the Mainland or Ireland). It had always been his dream to come to Sodor and he was very excited to work there. He arrived on Sodor alongside Victor, who at the time was painted yellow and did not speak English. When the ship docked, Luke was so eager to get to work that he begged the workmen to take him off the ship first. However, as he was being unloaded, he accidently bumped into Victor, knocking him off the ship and into the sea. Luke was then taken to the Steamworks to be repaired. Victor would eventually be recovered and given a permanent home at the Steamworks, but Luke was not aware of this. He believed that Victor had been sent to the Smelters and blamed himself for the accident due to his impatience. When he arrived at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he told the narrow gauge engines about what had happened. The engines feared that, if the Fat and Thin Controllers found out about what Luke had done, they would send him away. As a result, they allowed Luke to stay at the quarry, where he remained hidden from view. This all changed one day when Thomas was called in to replace Paxton at the quarry after the diesel was in need of repairs. He encountered Luke a few times during his second day there, although the other engines denied knowing anything about him. Eventually, Skarloey relented and told Thomas about Luke, although he refused to explain what Luke had done, and warned Thomas not to tell anyone. Luke eventually warmed up to Thomas after he saved Skarloey from an accident with Rocky. The two quickly became friends, and Luke finally admitted to Thomas what he had done. Determined to help Luke, Thomas decided to search for the "yellow engine" in Luke's story. He eventually learnt the engine's identity as Victor, and that the chains that had held him to the ship had broken at the time. Thomas rushed to tell Luke about what he had learnt, but the narrow gauge engines assumed he had told Victor about Luke and that he had broken his promise. As they retreated to the higher levels of the quarry, Thomas desperately tried to follow them, even travelling on the narrow-gauge lines, which resulted in him nearly falling off a cliff. Luke managed to save Thomas and rekindled his friendship, before learning moments later from Victor (who Thomas had asked Paxton to bring to the quarry) the true events of the incident. Realizing that it was only an accident and that Victor had not been scrapped, Luke finally felt happy and was accepted into the narrow gauge fleet by the Thin Controller. In the seventeenth season, Luke befriended a young deer which was found at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Knowing that the deer did not belong at the quarry, he released it back into the wild at Ulfstead Castle. He has also traded jobs with Millie at Ulfstead Castle. In the eighteenth season, during Christmas, he had to carry a flatbed with a tree, but he got stuck on a hill and he used up all of his sand. Duncan, who was travelling behind, was annoyed, and when some of the tree hit his face, he complained to Luke. However, when Duncan realized that he had hurt Luke's feelings, he decided to help Luke by pushing him. Personality Luke is a plucky little pea-green tank engine on the Skarloey Railway, brought to Sodor from a neighbouring land. For a long time, he hid in fear and deep shame in the tunnels and caverns of the Blue Mountain Quarry from a terrible, dark secret, only in the knowledge of the other narrow gauge engines, believing that he had caused a yellow engine to fall into the sea. Fortunately, he befriended and trusted Thomas, who investigated and realised the yellow engine was Victor and that the accident had not been Luke's fault, managing to clear his name. Luke is a gentle, sensitive soul and is bubbling with enthusiasm, keen to work as part of the team. Like many engines, there are times when he may want to run away and be left alone and he may not be quick to stick up for himself either, but when there is someone in need, Luke is passionate about showing how much he values his friends and will bravely heave into action without second thought. Trivia: *Luke's number is derived from the year his basis was built, 1922. *Luke is the first engine to have dimples. *In the seventeenth season, Luke gained a permanent lamp and lamp iron. *Luke rests at the Blue Mountain Quarry, not in the Engine Sheds with the other narrow-gauge engines. *Luke's whistle is a low pitched version of Rheneas'. *Luke will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in ''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' and Tigger refers to him as "Lukey boy", which Luke likes that nickname very much. *Luke will make his guest starring appearance in Thomas' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast ''and at the end of that movie, Luke joins Thomas' Adventures Team from now on. *Luke will guest star in ''Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue *Luke along with Bertie are best friends of Spike. *Luke is also Thomas's assistant. *After Stuingtion's films, Luke will have 2 AK-47's. Gallery Luke with machine gun.png|Luke with AK-47's Luke as a English man.png|Luke as a English man Luke Pony.png|Luke as an earth pony Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Pure of Heart Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Trains Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Tank engines Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Cybersquad Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Riflemen Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Gunners Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Life Savers Category:Skarloey Engines Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Characters Category:Thomas' Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies